Wizards vs Psychics
by Anubisman15
Summary: Raven meets the Russo siblings and has a vision that Justin is going to win the wizard competition and Alex is going to have to break up with Mason, so Raven tries to get her caught up, but accidentally causes a feud between her and Justin.


**Wizards vs. Psychics**

**Chapter 1**

Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper were just hanging out in the Sub Station with business slow as ever. Alex was on the phone with Mason and said "I really miss you too, it stinks that your parents made you go with them on their vacation to Transylvania, I can't wait for you to come back." "Alex, get off the phone" Justin said. "Whatever, Mason I have to go, my dumb brother is bugging me."

"I heard that!" "Yeah, I don't care, I have to go now, I'll miss you, bye." She then hung up the phone.

"Enjoy the time you have left with Mason." "What do you mean?" "You know when I win the wizard competition you're going to have to break up with him."

"Well I'm going to win the wizard competition and then I'm going to marry Mason." "Oh cool" Max said "I always dreamed of having a werewolf brother-in-law." "Well keep dreaming Max, because I'm winning the contest."

"What do you have against Mason anyway." "Hey, I don't have anything against him, it's just the against the rules for werewolves and mortals date and without rules society would collapse." "Oh come on, that's a stupid rule anyway, what's the worst that could happen if a werewolf was dating a mortal."

"I don't know, he might eat her, he might eat her, or he might eat her." "What was the second one again?" Max asked. "If I was a mortal, I'd be safe, I mean, Jacob never ate Bella."

"Well we would have if she didn't go back to Edward." "Well you know he's going to drink her blood, werewolves can hold out longer than vampires, I'm just saying." "Hey, don't you dare say anything about vampires, I mean it!"

"Well, Juliet was a vampire with a soul, but her parents tried to eat me one time." "That's it, enough talk, let's just get back to work." "What work, nobody's here."

"Except for that girl." Harper then pointed to a black woman walking into the restaurant. She then tripped over an ore as she got back up and said "I'm okay."

"Max, I told you not to leave your ore there." "Sorry." "Why would you even have an ore in a sandwich shop?"

The girl spoke "Excuse me, hello, over here, hungry customer." "Right, sorry." "So, you all own this restaurant?"

"No, our parents own it, but their out of town this weekend, hello, I'm Justin." "Hey Justin, I'm Raven." "Cool top!" Alex said "Where did you get it?"

"Actually I made it." "You made it?" "Yeah, I'm a fashion designer, I'm actually here for a fashion show."

"That's neat" Harper said "I design all my own clothes myself." "Like that hat?" "Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, no, oh no." Raven leaned over to Alex and whispered "I'll help her later." The two girls chuckled.

"We should hang with this girl more often." While they were chuckling Raven got a frozen blank look on her face and started having a vision.

**Vision starts**

Raven saw Alex take her wand out of her boot and cast a spell called "Chocolate Cakeus Apperus" a ball of light then came out of her wand and a chocolate cake appeared on the counter of her kitchen.

**Vision ends**

Raven's face unfroze as she said "Oh snap!" "Are you all right?" Harper asked. "All right, is someone going to explain anything to me?"

"About what?" Alex asked. "I just say you wave some kind of magical glowing stick and then a chocolate cake appeared on the counter, explain that." "You know, now that you mention it, chocolate cake does sound good."

Harper spoke "Wait a minute, what do you mean, you saw her, I was right here and she didn't do anything, care to explain that?" "Well it's just that, oh snap."

**(Theme Song)**

**Chapter 2**

"All right, what is going on?" Harper asked. "Oh, you know what, we can just forget all about this." "No we can't" Justin said "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

"All right, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." "Don't worry, keeping secrets is our specialty" Alex said. "All right, I said I saw you make a cake appear, right?"

"Right." "Well, I didn't see you do it right now, but I saw it in the future." "Future?"

"Yes, I'm psychic." Alex, Justin, and Max then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"That's nothing, we're wizards." "Wizards?" "That's right, with wands and everything."

"Oh, so that's how you made the cake appear in my vision, you're wizards." "Yep." "Wow, this is amazing, this is incredible, want to go do our nails."

"Sure, come upstairs to the loft." Raven and Alex then went upstairs. "What is it with girls and there nails?" Max asked.

"Oh Max, there is so much you don't know about us" Harper said. Raven and Alex were sitting at the counter drinking soda and giggling. "Man, I cannot believe the situations we get into."

"I know, I know, hey, how about some chocolate cake?" "Let me guess, you going to use the spell Chocolate Cakeus Apperus." "Oh, you are good, it must be great knowing everything that's going to happen."

"Well, it's not like I can get a vision whenever I want." "Man that stinks." "Tell me about it."

Alex then waved her and said the spell "Chocolate Cakeus Apperus" a chocolate cake then appeared on the counter. Alex then cut her and Raven a piece. "So Alex, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep, I sure do, his name is Mason and he's really cute, I'll show you." Alex then showed Raven her cell phone with a picture of Mason on it. "He is cute, is a wizard like you?"

"No, he's a werewolf." "A werewolf, how exciting, I love werewolves, but I was really disappointed when Bella chose Edward over Jacob, Team Jacob forever!" "I know, I really love Mason, I sure do hope I win this competition."

"What competition?" "Oh, you see, there are many wizard families but only one wizard can keep their powers." "Really, why?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea, so anyway, when we're all eight-teen we have to compete in a competition and whoever wins, gets to keep their powers." "Oh, well I sure hope you win girl." "I hope so too, because the wizard world has this rule about werewolves and mortals dating and if I lose I have to break up with Mason."

"Girl, that is so tripping." "Tell me about it, I really hope I win Raven, if I didn't have Mason I don't know what I would do." Raven got a blank look on her face and started having a vision.

**Vision starts**

Raven saw Justin in a stadium smiling while an announcer and said "And the Russo family wizard is… Justin Russo!"

**Vision ends**

Raven's face then unfroze. "Do you do that every time you have a vision?" Alex asked. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well what did you see?" "Oh, nothing, a vending machine is going to eat my dollar, that's all." "I hate it when that happens, I can show you how to get her snack out of there."

"That would be great." Raven did not want to tell Alex her real vision because she did not want her to be devastated about the fact that her brother would win the competition and she would loose both her magic and the love of her life. Raven didn't know what to do here, but Alex was her friend now and she knew that she was not going to let this vision come true, she just had no idea how to stop it.

**Chapter 3**

Raven ran downstairs to talk with Harper. "Harper, I need to talk to you, now." Raven then dragged Harper into the kitchen of the Sub Station.

"Girls are weird" Justin said. "What?" Harper asked. "Harper, we have a big problem."

"Well what is it?" "It's about Alex and Mason." "Oh no, is he cheating on her, boys are scum, just wait and see what I'm going to do to him."

"No Harper, he's not cheating on her, I had a vision that Justin's going to win the wizard competition." "What, oh no." "I know, it would break Alex's heart if she had to break up with Mason."

"No not that, I was counting on her to make me look younger in the future." "Harper, focus." "Right, Alex, Mason, break up, bad."

"Exactly, we need to do something, fast." "Well, are we allowed to do that, can you change your visions?" "Of course, I've done it lots of times, trust me."

"Well ok, so we need to find a way to make sure Alex wins this competition, I know, maybe if we help her catch up to Max, there's a good chance she'll win." "Wait, you mean she's behind Max?" "Yep, her and Justin."

Raven looked at Max throwing popcorn into his mouth. "Well how is that even possible." "Oh, it's a long story, anyway, maybe she needs tutoring."

"Excellent, except there's one problem, I don't know anything about magic." "Me neither, but I know someone who does, Justin, he's a really smart wizard student, maybe he can tutor." "Maybe, but why would he help her win the competition if he wants to win himself?"

"Well, he needs to help somebody in his delinquent class to catch up, yeah, another long story, so maybe we can convince Justin to tutor her for credit." "You know what, that is a brilliant idea, I like you Harper." "Thanks, I've got a bunch of them."

"Yeah, let's just focus on getting Justin to tutor Alex." Raven and Harper went to talk to Justin.

"Hey Justin." "Hey Harper, hey Raven, what's up?" "Well, we were talking and we really want you to win the competition, so, maybe you should tutor Alex, and then you would improve a new student and could finally catch up to Max."

"Fine, I'm not crazy about the idea, but I guess it's the only way, I'll go talk to her right now." "Excellent!" Justin and Alex then went to the lair for their tutoring session.

"Ok, for the first spell, turn this penny into a pig." "All right." Alex pointed her wand at the penny, but instead of it turning into a pig, it turned into a cow.

"Alex!" "Well on the bright side, at least we don't have to pay for milk." The two continued their session.

"Ok, just use the spell I taught you to speed up time." 'Ok." Alex waved her wand and said "Time, time, time again, speed it up times ten."

Instead of time speeding up everything became black and white. "Alex!" Justin said, but when he said that no sound came out of his mouth, subtitles just appeared below him. "What, I said the spell correctly."

"You weren't concentrating, we need to hear things." "Oh come on, hearing is so overrated, now I can call you a stupid nerd without you hearing it." "I can still see it."

"Well you're still offended, so it doesn't matter." Justin later fixed everything and they continued. "Ok, this is the simplest spell ever, just make a piece of paper appear."

"All right." Alex waved her wand and a piece of paper appeared on the table.

"There you go, you did it!"

Suddenly, the piece of paper bursts into flames. "I take that back, you didn't do it, now fix it!" Alex waved her wand and made rain fall from the ceiling that put out the fire.

"I give up Alex, you are the worst student ever!" Raven and Harper walked in as Raven asked "So how we all doing?" "You're a jerk!" Alex shouted.

"Ok, that could have been better." "That does it, I am not tutoring her anymore." "Oh Justin, you have to, if you don't she'll have to break up with Mason."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" "Ok, it's time you know the truth, I had a vision that Justin was going to win the wizard competition, I was trying to help."

"What!" Alex said. "I definitely can't tutor her now." "What, Justin, please."

"Sorry Alex, this competition is important to me." "Well Mason is important to me." "Forget about Mason, you can live without him."

"I can't live without him, he means everything to me, I love him, that's a feeling you wouldn't know since your two recent girlfriends are an old hag vampire and an angel of darkness!" "That does it, I'm never talking to you again!" "Same here!"

The two then walked away. "Guys, come back, come on, Alex, Justin." "Don't worry Raven, siblings are always fighting, everything's going to be all right."

Raven then got a blank look on her face and started having another vision.

**Vision starts**

Raven saw an elderly Alex and Harper sitting in rocking chairs in a retirement home. "You know Alex, you really should call Justin up, you haven't seen him since the wizard competition." "No way, I never want to see that stupid dork again, I hate him!"

**Vision ends**

"What did you see?" Harper asked. "I just saw the future and it is not pretty."

**(Commercial break)**

**Chapter 4**

"This is all my fault" Raven said. Raven looked and Harper and waited for her to say something. "Well."

"I can't say I disagree with you." "Ok, look, we need to find a way to get Justin and Alex to make up, any ideas?" "Ok, look, you go talk to Alex and I'll go talk to Justin, maybe can convince them to make up, sound good?"

"Sounds goods." Raven and Harper then went to talk to Alex and Justin. "Come on Alex, you really need to apologize to Justin."

"Why should I?" "Well, it starts with one argument and this happens and that happens and you're never speaking to him again." "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, I always used to fight with my brother, Cory, and now I never see him anymore." "You told me he was living in Washington with your dad."

"Well, yeah, but-" "I am done talking about this." Alex then walked away.

"Well that could have been better." Meanwhile, Harper was downstairs talking to Justin. "All I'm saying is that you need to make up with Alex."

"Forget it Harper, no way." "But think of all the good times you had." "What good times?"

"Well, you, and, her, and, and, I've got nothing." "You see, I cannot wait until I go away to college, and then I'll never have to see her again."

Justin then walked away. Raven came downstairs and asked "Any luck?" "No, how about you?"

"Nothing." "Well what are we going to do now?" "Well, I did sort of have an idea."

"Well what is it?" "Well, if we could them to work together on something maybe they would make up." "Excellent, but what should it be?"

"I've been thinking about that, but I'm going to need a disguise, can you get me one?" "Of course, follow me." Raven then followed Harper to the basement.

**Chapter 5**

Alex and Justin followed Harper into the lair. "Harper, what is it?" Alex asked. "There's somebody from the wizard world here to see you."

"Who is it?" Raven then walked in wearing brown round glasses, a green robe, a black pointy hat, and a gray wig in a bun. "Well hello there young children" she said in a phony British accent.

"Who the heck are you?" Alex asked. "I am-" she then looked at a crystal ball "Crystal ball." "Crystal ball?" Justin asked.

"Krystal, Ball-,amina, yes, that's it, Krystal Ballamina or as my students like to call me, Professor Ballamina." Justin spoke "Professor, are you from Wiz-Tech?" "Uh, yes, yes, I am, Professor-"

"Crumbs" Harper whispered in her ear. "Crumbs, yes, Crumbs, has sent me here to evaluate your magical skills, I hope you two have been practicing." "Yes, yes, the two of us have been practicing a lot, we'd like to catch up to our brother, Max."

"Well I deserve to win even more, Justin as no reason to win, you got dumped by his angel girlfriend." "She didn't dump me, I broke up with her." "Well she would have broken up with you anyway, if I were dating I would break up with you in a text message."

"Well if I were dating you, wait, I wouldn't date you at all, because you are, bad, yeah, that's what you are." "Bad, seriously, can you come up with a better insult?" "All right, that's enough, can you just please, perform a spell for me."

"Of course, what do we have to do?"  
"You have to, um, turn this entire room, into, cheese, yes, cheese." "Turn this entire room into cheese, are you nuts!"

"Hey, if you do not turn this entire room into cheese, you will both fail this test and you will never catch up to your brother." "You're kidding?" "Hey, I don't kid, I am a professional teacher of the magical arts and I want to see this entire room made out of dairy, right now, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Justin said. "I'm a woman!" "Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now the two of you, turn this room into cheese, together, yes, sibling relationships are the best relationships, am I right, you know I am." "Fine." Justin and Alex waved their wands and both said "Peas, please, tease, sneeze, turn this room into cheese."

The room did not turn into cheese, but instead Alex, Justin, and Raven were all standing on the moon. "Alex, you sent us to the moon!" "Don't act like this is all my fault."

"Yes it is, you were concentrating, everything is always your fault." "You know what-" Raven spoke "Ok, ok, enough of that, just get us back to earth, please."

"Fine, I'll fix Alex's mistake." Justin waved his wand and within seconds they were back in the lair. "Finally, we're back on earth" Alex said.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have even been on the moon if you didn't mess up the spell!" "Or you didn't mess up the spell!" Alex and Justin then started arguing with each other.

"Guys, guys, guys!" They stopped arguing. "Settle down now, I swear I have never seen two siblings who argue more than you, now, we're all going to sit on the couch and sort all of this out!"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Alex said. "I said sit!" Alex, Justin, and Raven then sat on the couch.

"Now, tell me, what is it that you two hate about each other." "Well, Justin is always a know-it-all and always showing off, it makes me sick." "Well Alex is always making fun of me and pulling pranks on me, I can't stand it!"

"Ok, ok, ok, now Alex, tell me, why are you always picking on him, and tell me the truth." "Well, I don't, I guess it's kind of our thing, you know, I mess with me, we argue, we make up, and we hug." "I see, now Justin, why are you always showing off and making your poor sister Alex feel bad?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm not really good at anything except for school and wizard school and I guess I can't help showing off, it's important to me." "Justin, you're good at a lot of things." "Like what?"

"You are nice, funny, and you are the greatest big brother ever, and the only reason I pick on you is because I'm jealous." "Jealous, of me?" "Yes, for once I wish I could be the center of attention, I wish Mom and Dad would be proud of me for once."

"You know Alex, sometimes I'm jealous of you." "Me?" "Yes, because your so confident and don't care what people think, I wish I could be like that, you are so awesome."

"I'm sorry" Alex said. "I'm sorry too, I understand why you want to win the competition, if there was a rule about vampires and mortals dating I would want to win for Juliet." "Exactly, the way you feel about Juliet is the exact same way I feel about Mason, and I was completely heartbroken when he was turned into a wolf."

"I understand, you know what, I'm going to help you win this competition." "Really, but you might loose your chance to win." "I don't care, I still want to win, but as long as you're with Mason, then I'm happy."

"Thank you Justin." "How adorable" Raven said "How about you two, hug now, yeah, that's a good idea, do it, right now." Alex and Justin then stood up and hugged each other.

"Looks like my job here is done." Raven then picked up a purple potion bottle from the table. "Hey what's this?"

Justin spoke "No, no, no, don't touch that, it's-" Raven then dropped the bottle and a puff of purple smoke blocked out the entire room. They all looked around and saw that they were in the stone age.

"That was time travel potion!" "Oh snap." "Wait a minute, oh snap, Raven, is that you?"

Raven then took off her hat, wig, and glasses. "Hey guys, how you all doing?" "I can't believe you did that!"

"I know, I know, but, but, I did get you and Alex back together, so everything worked out all right." Raven heard giant footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw an angry T-rex.

Raven looked down and saw that she was standing in a smashed dinosaur egg. "Oh snap." The T-rex growled as Raven started to run away.

She kept running until she came to a mountain with no where to run and no where to hide. "Justin, would you please, please, get us of here, I'm begging you." "Don't worry Raven, I'm on it."

Justin then waved his wand and the three of them were back in the lair. "That was a close one" Raven said. She then noticed a strange golden mirror on the bookcase.

"Hey what's that?" "Oh, it's a desire mirror, if a person looks into it, it shows them their deepest desires." "Cool, can I see?"

"Sure, I'll show you." Justin then placed the mirror on the table as he looked into it. "Behold!"

The mirror showed Justin smiling and standing in a stadium. An announcer then said "And the Russo family wizard is… Justin Russo!" just like in Raven's vision. She then started bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked. "Well, remember when I told you I saw Justin winning the wizard competition?" "Yeah" Alex said.

"Well it turns out it was just us looking into the desire mirror." "What!" Alex said. "Yeah, I have no idea who's winning."

She then started laughing again and then looked at Alex. "Should I run?" "Yeah."

Raven then ran out of the lair as Alex started chasing her.

**Chapter 6**

Raven, Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper were all watching TV in the loft. "What a day it's been" Alex said "But I wonder if we'll still be talking even after the wizard competition." Raven got a blank stare on her face and started having yet another vision.

**Vision starts**

Raven saw an elderly Alex and Harper sitting in rocking chairs at a retirement home just like before when a nurse walked in and said "Alexandra, you have a visitor." An elderly Justin then walked in carrying a cane. "Justin, how good to see you again, I missed you." "I missed you too, I just wanted to stop on by and visit my favorite sister, I love you." "I love you too."

**Vision ends**

Raven's face then unfroze. "What did you see?" Justin asked. "Did you find out who's going to win the competition?" Alex asked.

"Nope, but I did find out even when it's over you two will always love each other." "How's my future going to be?" Max asked. Raven got another vision look on her face and then snapped out of it.

"Yeah, you do not want to know." "I totally believe that" Alex said.


End file.
